Twelve Days of Chatmas
by KamrynLynn101
Summary: Twelve days: a clue for every until Christmas. Cute, Fluffy, Sweet. Mostly Adrienette. What more can I say? Meowy Chatmas Everybody!
1. On the first day of Chatmas

**Day 1**

"Ladybug," He breathed.

It was cold enough outside that he could see his own breath. It stood out against the black of the night. Even without his night vision, Chat would have been able to recognize the figure coming toward him. He hadn't seen Ladybug in over two months. With Hawkmoth locked safely away in jail, there hadn't been a reason to. Even so, he would know his Lady anywhere.

"Hello Chat," Ladybug smiled at him.

She opened her mouth like she was going to say something and then closed it again. She just turned away from him and sighed.

"Isn't Paris beautiful tonight?"

"It's alway beautiful, still nothing could ever compare to, My Lady."

This time she looked back at him and rolled her eyes. Chat grinned; he'd missed her reactions to his flirtation over the past months.

"Must you always be such a flirt?" She questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"Only when I'm around you."

Ladybug threw her arms up in exasperation. Again, she looked like she wanted to say something but was holding back. Chat couldn't help it anymore, he asked the question he'd been wanting to ever since he got a message from Ladybug earlier that day.

 _Meet me at the Eiffel Tower, 9:00._

Could she have been anymore vague?

"Why did you want to see me? Not that I don't love your company, but I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the Chat," She smirked.

"Ah, but satisfaction brought him back."

Normally Ladybug would have laughed at his remark, or at least rolled her eyes. Instead, she chewed on her lip and looked at the ground between them.

"I've been thinking…" She inhaled deeply "With the city safe from Hawkmoth, there's really no reason for us to keep our identities secret anymore."

She looked up at him with nervous blue eyes, waiting for his response. Chat's blood pounded in his ears. This was what he had been hoping for since the day he first met her. He had always wanted to know the girl behind the mask, but he'd never wanted to push her to reveal herself before she was ready. But now…

"RIght now?" He breathed, suddenly nervous. Finally he'd get to know who he'd been pining after for so long.

Ladybug squeaked, "No! I mean, I just don't think I'm ready quite yet. I need to have time to prepare myself."

Chat raised an eyebrow. She had two months to prepare herself, and she had been the one who called this meeting.

She continued, "I was thinking we could tell each other on Christmas, that is if you want to, you know, tell me too."

"Christmas. How romantic," he winked, but then saw how tense she was and realized this was not the time for flirtatious jokes.

"I don't think I can wait that long," He told her honestly. Christmas felt like an eternity away.

She relaxed a little and gave him a small smile, "What if I gave you clues?"

"How many?"

"Five."

"Twenty."

"Twenty? Surely you'd be able to figure out who I am way before I did."

"I want to know everything about you." Ladybug blushed. He loved making her blush.

"Eight then."

"Twenty-five."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "Twelve. One a day, if you can't figure it out by then, you'll just have to wait until Christmas.

"Twelve it is. Do I need to come up with clues for you as well?"

"I want to be surprised," She grinned at him.

Suddenly his ring beeped. He had transformed a while before their meeting so he could work off some of his nervousness at seeing Ladybug again.

"Looks like you better get going Chaton," She said and turned to leave.

"Wait," He grabbed her arm before she left, "What's my first clue?"

Ladybug looked back at him, her cheeks were rosy from the cold.

"My favorite color is pink." She said quietly and then swung down to the rooftops of Paris.

 **And so concludes the first day of Chatmas! I know it was short, but I promise the next ones will be longer. I plan to post one chapter everyday for the next twelve days with a final chapter on Christmas. For the sake of this fic, we are just going to pretend that Hawkmoth is safely away and jail and is not Adrien's father. I'd just rather focus on the cute fluffy things :) If you have any ideas let me know! If I use them i'll be sure to give credit where credit is due. Like always please review and follow if you want to see more stories. Merry Chatmas everybody!**

 **That's all for now,**

 **Kamryn**

 **(P.S. If you're reading this, tell me what your favorite winter activity is!)**


	2. On the second day of Chatmas

Day 2

"What kind of a useless clue is that?" Adrien groaned into his pillow. "Half the girls in Pairs have pink as their favorite color."

Plagg snickered from his place beside Adrien's bed. "If you were smarter, you would have figured out who she was eons ago."

Adrien chucked his pillow at his kwami, who managed to move just in time to avoid getting hit.

"And it's not just that, but I wish I had more to go off of." He sighed

He had only known his Lady's favorite color for twelve hours now and already he had imagined her wearing it all the time. Pink would go perfectly with her hair and eyes, and it matched her bright personality. He imagined that she had pink everything: pink pens, pink sheets, pink pyjamas, pink underwear…

Adrien gulped. He needed a distraction. Quickly he messaged Nino asking if he had any plans.

Nino: I was going to go ice skating with Alya, but I can have her bring Marinette and make it a friends thing.

Adrien: Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?

Nino: Nah, man it's cool. Be ready in 20 minutes.

Adrien: Thanks, I owe you one.

Adrien had never been ice skating before. Well, he had once, but that was for a photo shoot and he didn't think that counted, as he only ever stood on the edge of the rink. Alya and Nino showed up just after he got there. Nino was bundled up in about a hundred different layers. Adrien could barely see his eyes poking between his hat and scarf. He raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"I don't do cold," Nino said simply as he shivered.

Adrien opened his mouth to say that he was the one who had wanted to go ice skating in the first place, but just then, Marinette showed up.

"Sorry I'm late! I was just-"

Suddenly, Marinette slipped on a patch of ice that Adrien hadn't even realized was there. As a reflex, he held out his arms to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?"

Marinette blinked up at him a couple of times before turning a deep red.

"Adrien! I- saving me for thank you, I-I mean thank you for saving me!"

"No problem," He said as he set her back on her feet.

Now that she wasn't hurtling toward him, he was able to get a better look at her. She had on a matching black hat, scarf, and gloves. She was also wearing leggings and a long pink peacoat that she had probably designed herself.

Adrien blinked. That had to be a coincidence right? He'd said it himself, lots of girls had pink as their favorite color. Adrien shook his head; he was jumping to conclusions. He didn't even know if pink was her favorite color, he just knew she wore it a lot.

Nino coughed not so inconspicuously behind them and Alya snickered. Both Adrien and Marinette blushed this time.

"So," Adrien said, trying to clear up some of the awkwardness. "Should we start ice skating now?"

Adrien was happy to find that ice skating was a blast. Or maybe it was just Marinette. Once she got over her nervousness, she was really fun to be around. After he fell on his butt three time in a row, he sheepishly told her that he'd never really ice skated before. As Chat Noir, he may have been granted some extra gracefulness, but cats were never meant to be on ice.

Marinette just giggled and showed him what to do. She was an amazing ice skater. When he told so, she just blushed and explained that her parents had been taking her since she was little. Still, all of her spins and jumps looked really impressive to Adrien, who could barely manage to skate in a straight line.

After skating, they all went to get hot chocolate together. The little coffee shop by the skating rink was decorated festively with lights and window decorations. Adrien grinned when he say a picture of a cat in a santa hat that said "Meowy Christmas." Once they got inside, Nino and Alya got their hot chocolate first and then went to save them seats. Marinette protested when he tried to pay for her.

"For teaching me how to skate." He told her, and she stammered a thank you.

He slid the money to the cashier and took his and Marinette's chocolate to where Nino and Alya were already sitting with theirs. He slid Marinette her chocolate and she sipped it carefully, not wanting to burn her tongue. Adrien couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. Her hair had come loose from all of their skating, and her face was still flushed from the cold. Not for the first time that night, he found himself thinking that he was grateful he had such amazing friends. For the rest of the night, they talked about all their favorite parts of Christmas. Marinette, it turned out, was just a big a fan as he was.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year," She sang jokingly.

When he got home, he'd almost forgotten about Ladybug's clue. That is, until Plagg told him he had a new message. Immediately he rushed over and opened it and smiled.

I'm an only child.

And so concludes the second day of Chatmas. Sorry this chapter is an hour late, but I did my best to get it done as quickly as possible. What do you guys want to see in future chapters? Let me know in the reviews if you have any ideas! Also if you have any ideas for clues that Ladybug could give to chat.

That's all for now,

Kamryn

(P.S. If you're reading this, tell me your favorite christmas dessert.)


	3. On the third day of Chatmas

**Day 3**

After ice skating, Nino, Alya, Marinette, and him started a group chat so they could easily make plans together. After school, they all recieved the same text from Marinette.

 **Marinette:** I just made a fresh batch of sugar cookies and thought we could decorate them. Afterward we could watch some christmas movies if you guys want?

Adrien stomach growled at the mere thought of cookies. If there was one thing he could never pass up, it was the opportunity to eat great tasting dessert. Lucky for him, his father hadn't scheduled any photos shoots for December because he was away on business.

 **Adrien:** Sounds like fun! You can count me in :)

 **Nino:** Sorry dude, I can't today. My family is going to pick out our Christmas tree. Save me some cookies though!

 **Alya:** Sorry Mari, I'm babysitting all day. You and Adrien have fun ;)

Adrien didn't know what the winky face was for, but at the moment he was too excited by the prospect of sugar cookies to think about it any further.

Marinette's house was the very definition of cozy. It was everything that his house wasn't: warm, inviting, and it actually looked lived in. Marinette parents greeted him at the door; they had to be the nicest people Adrien had ever met. He could easily see where Marinette got it from. They smiled at him the whole time and then hugged him before they left him and Marinette alone to decorate the cookies.

"Sorry about my parents. They can be a little bit much sometimes."

"Your parents are amazing!" Adrien was shocked. How could she ever apologize for them?

Marinette smiled, "They really like you, you know."

Adrien beamed at her. "Yeah?"

"Of course, what's not to like?" Marinette seemed to realize what she said as a blush blossomed across her cheeks. "I-I mean…"

"Thanks," Adrien told her genuinely. He was a little bit surprised. He really had no idea that Marinette liked him. He thought she avoided him because she was still mad at the incident with the gum. She had always been nice to him, but he assumed it was because she was too nice of a person to treat anyone badly.

"Sh-Should we get started on the cookies?"

She brought over a tray with a variety of different shaped cookies. Some were Christmasy like snowmen or reindeer. Others were just plain random. Adrien smiled to himself when he saw cat and ladybug shaped cookies. He'd have to decorate those for sure. Adrien picked up a bag that was filled with blue frosting and a cookie that was shaped like a snowflake.

"You're going to have to show me what to do, otherwise we're going to have a pretty "crumby" situation on our hands."

Marinette giggled and then taught him how to ice the cookies. Adrien wondered if she was good at everything. Seriously, had he ever seen Marinette try something she didn't excel at?

"Thanks for inviting me," He told her as they decorated. "It can get pretty lonely around the holidays with no-one in the house."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I wish I had siblings that I could do things with. Being an only child can get boring sometimes."

Adrien thought about the clue Ladybug had given him yesterday and wondered if she wanted siblings too. He couldn't help but think how it was just one more thing him and his Lady had in common. Well, him, Ladybug, and Marinette.

"Aggggghhh" Adrien squeezed too hard on the icing bag he was holding, and a big glob came out all over the Chat Noir cookie he was decorating.

"At least it will still taste good," Marinette laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

And right she was. Marinette cookies were heavenly, no; they were more than heavenly. If you could take everything that was good in the world and roll them up into one thing, you'd get Marinette's sugar cookies. He ate until he thought he'd be sick and then he ate some more. Marinette was flattered that he liked them so much, and kept saying that it was her father's recipe that made them so good.

"Nuh uh," He told her, "Anything this good must be magic."

Adrien still had two hours before he had to get home so they decided to put on a Christmas movie.

"We have to watch Elf; It's the best christmas movie of all time!" he insisted.

Marinette didn't protest and gathered up a bunch of blankets for them to use while they watched the movie. Her parents even brought them up some caramel corn and hot chocolate. Wathing Elf with Marinette was the most fun that Adrien had in awhile. They laughed at all of the same parts and both of them were able to quote some of the lines. When they movie was finally over, he was reluctant to go home. He tried to put it off as long as possible and hoped his luck was enough to let him have a few more moments of bliss before heading back to his cold, empty house. Just as he was about to announce that he should get going, a blizzard warning sounded on the radio. Aldrien blinked. No way he was that lucky

"I''ll call Nathalie and tell her you're staying here tonight," Mrs. Dupain-Cheng told him.

Adrien opened him mouth to protest, but she held up her hand as if you say she was taking no arguments.

"It is way too dangerous out there right now, and I don't even think anyone would be able to get here to pick you up. All of the roads are probably closed."

Adrien didn't fight all that hard. He was glad that he wouldn't have to go home for another night, and that he got to stay with Marinette's loving family. He and Marinette decided that they would have a Christmas movie marathon and watch all of the classics.

"I just need to leave a quick message for a friend first," She said and excused herself from the room.

It was a good thing she was gone, because just then he got a message from Ladybug.

 _My favorite Christmas song is "12 days of Christmas."_

"How fitting," Adrien though as Marinette came back into the room.

"Sorry about that. Okay, what do you want to watch first?"

Neither of them lasted long into their movie marathon. They we bundled up in blankets on Marinette's bedroom floor. She scattered pillows all around them and it was so cozy it would have been impossible not to fall asleep. At least He could say he lasted longer than Marinette. Halfway through the second movie, "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer," her eyes started drooping until she finally dozed off on Adrien's shoulder. He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips before he finally drifted off into sleep too.

 **And so concludes the third day of Chatmas. Oh Adrien! My adorable oblivious cinnamon roll. Let me know if you have any suggestions for future chapters. Thank you to Rmlucken for the cookie idea and MizukixMai for the ideas of cuddling in a blanket and watching tv; I thought they were really cute! I wonder what thoughts were going through Marinettes' head when she found out Adrien would be spending the night? Probably something along the lines of "afjdskanidafjnaic" I really liked this chapter, thankfully more will be coming!**

 **That's all for now,**

 **Kamryn**

 **(P.S. If you're reading this, tell me what your favorite Christmas movie is.)**


	4. On the fourth day of Chatmas

**Day 4**

Adrien opened his eyes groggily. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He was surrounded by a mass of pillows and blankets; something soft was wrapped around his middle. Adrien smiled when he realised what, or more accurately who, it was. Marinette clung to him like he was her favorite teddy bear. It took everything in him not to pull her closer and snuggle, she was so warm and smelled incredible. Instead he gently put his hand on her shoulder and shook her awake.

"Five more minutes," She grumbled and attached herself more tightly around his side.

"Marinette," Adrien said softly, trying to rouse her from her sleep, although he didn't particularly want her to let go.

Her eyes fluttered open. "W-what. Adrien?"

She suddenly seemed to realize that she was gripping him like a cobra. She sprung onto her feet with speed he didn't know was humanly possible.

"Adrien! I-uh sorry about that! When I'm asleep I grab whatever is closest to me. Alya hates it. Usually she sleeps on the settee so she doesn't have to deal with me." She was obviously flustered and he smiled in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"It's okay I don't mind."

Her face turned pink and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"The blizzard stopped," She said in an attempt to change the subject, "I guess that means you should probably head home."

She must have seen his face fall because she quickly corrected herself.

"Not that I don't want you here! I love having you- I mean it's fun when you come over! And my parents don't mind at all, they love you too! Er- I mean, they love having you over too."

"Yeah I should probably get going, my dad's going to wonder where I'm at." He couldn't help the frown that came to his face. He'd almost forgotten that he'd have to return to his lonely house.

"W-well," Marinette stammered, sensing that he was reluctant to leave. "You could probably stay a little longer… It's going to take them a while to clear the roads enough for people to drive on them."

"That's right!" Adrien beamed, "What do you want to do until then?"

Adrien sucked at building snowmen. He'd been out in the snow for an hour already and all he had to show for it was a weird looking lump with a carrot sticking out the top. Marinette on the other hand was some sort of snowman building Michelangelo. Her snowmen had turned out perfectly. While Adrien was struggling to make something that sort of resembled a snowman, Marinette had the time to make a whole snow family! Complete with a snow man, woman, child, and even a snow cat!

"Useless skill to have anyway." Adrien grumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Marinette turned toward him quizzically. She had just been putting the finishing touches on the little snow cat.

"Oh, Er- I was just saying how good you are at building snow men!"

Marinette blushed.

"Thanks! My family and I build some every year. I'm sure yours is great too…" Her words trailed off as she turned to look at his disaster of a snowman. She tried, and failed, to keep from giggling when she saw what he'd come up with.

"It's not that bad." Adrien pouted. Anyone's snowmen would have looked like crap next to Marinette's.

"No, you're right," She said, biting her lip in an attempt to contain more laughter. "I think it's kind of cute."  
"Liar." He grinned at her.

"No, I wasn't lying I was just- Hey!" Marinette words were cut off as Adrien hurled a snowball at her head. It crashed against the side of her face, spraying snow all over her. Suddenly she fell to the ground, and looked up at him dolefully.

Adrien rushed over immediately and offered her a hand.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit your face, I was just-"  
As Adrien helped her up he was met with a face full of snow. He wiped the snow from his face to find Marinette grinning at him devilishly.

"Oh, it's on!" He cried as he picked up another handful of snow. Marinette yelped and ran to hide behind his snowman.

He tried to sneak up on her, but was met with another face full of snow.

"Hey!" he cried indignantly.

He tried to fire his snowball at her, but his vision was obscured by snow.

Marinette giggled as she easily evaded his attack.

She about to aim another snowball at him, but he was ready for her this time.

Before she could hit him again, Adrien tackled her to the ground. A flurry of snow came up around them, covering them both. Marinette shrieked with laughter as they both fell. Adrien was laughing too, it had been awhile since he let loose. He liked not having to carefully monitor everything he did or said.

Marinette looked up at him with a smile on her lips. Her cheeks were red from the cold and she had snowflakes scattered in her hair. It was the cutest he'd ever seen her look. He opened his mouth to say something when a car horn sounded behind them.

Quickly, Adrien stood up and dusted himself off. He offered a hand to Marinette, who looked like she'd just come out of a trance.

"I guess that's my ride." He said nervously "I'll see you at school?"

"Y-yeah, See you at school."

As Adrien drove home, he saw that he had a new message from Ladybug.

"Cats are my favorite animals."

 **And so concludes the fourth day of Chatmas. I didn't know whether or not I was going to post this chapter. My computer broke and so I couldn't finish it in time for Christmas. I already had most of this chapter done, so I figured I might as well upload it. Let me know if you guys think I should finish this fic even though it is obviously no longer Christmas. If I do end up continuing it then I probably won't be able to upload everyday. I'm also going to need lots of ideas for future chapters because my mind is kind of at a blank.**

 **That's all for now,**

 **Kamryn.**

 **(P.S. if you're reading this comment something embarrassing that happened to you around Christmas time.)**


End file.
